Me encontraste
by KuroNyo.sama
Summary: Una pequeña reflección de la situación en nuestro pais


**Hetalia no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador Hidekas Himaruya y aceptamoslo…nunca lo será **

* * *

><p><em><strong>He encontrado a dios<strong>_

_**En la esquina de Primero y Amistad**_

_**Donde el oeste**_

_**Era todo lo casi ganado**_

_**Todo solo**_

_**Fumando su último cigarro**_

_**Yo dije, "¿Dónde has estado?**_

_**Él dijo, "pregúntale a lo que quieras"**_

Mis últimos recuerdos son en aquel desolado desierto, me esforzaba por mantenerme de pie, mis piernas me fallaban…mi cuerpo no me respondía mientras sentía como mi vista se tornaba mas oscura, _**"Acaso dejaron de creer en mi"**_ pensé, pero como siempre…nunca hubo respuesta, rogué a dios por una repuesta…_**" ¿Porque no acabas mi agonía" **_o será acaso que también me has abandonado…

_**¿Donde estabas?**_

_**¿Cuando todo estaba derrumbándome?**_

_**Estuve todos mis días**_

_**Esperando al lado del teléfono**_

_**Que nunca sonó**_

_**Y todo lo que necesitaba era una llamada**_

_**Que nunca llego**_

_**A la esquina de Primero y Amistad**_

Desperté en esa extraña habitación blanca, sentía mi respiración de forma lenta y laboriosa, no podía mover mi cuerpo solo mirar mi entorno, en verdad esta habitación no era tan extraña…no era la primera vez que ocurría algo como esto, vi a mi jefe afuera de la habitación hablando con un par de enfermeras, parecía susurrarles algo, no sabia lo que era sin embargo no me lo pregunte por demasiado tiempo porque enseguida se marcho, se marcho sin volver a ver atrás…se marcho sin volver a mi.

_**Perdida e insegura**_

_**Me encontraste, me encontraste**_

_**Tendida en el piso**_

_**Acorralada, Acorralada**_

_**¿Por qué tuviste que tardar?**_

_**¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde estabas?**_

_**Solo un poco tarde**_

_**Tú me encontraste, me encontraste**_

-pobre, es aun tan joven…

Decía una de las enfermeras a mi lado_**," tengo edad suficiente para ser su abuela" **_pensé en mis adentros, comenzaba a sentir nauseas por el espeso liquido que me inyectaban, mi vista se tornaba nebulosa pero decidí ignorarlo y deje caer mis parpados intentando pensar en otra cosa que estuviese completamente alejado de ese calvario por el que ya era común pasar, mis recuerdos comenzaron a surgir en ese mismo desierto, era uno de esos momentos donde me sentía completamente insegura, con la pistola en mi cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo preguntándome…donde estabas dios…donde estabas

_**En el fin**_

_**Todos terminan solos**_

_**Perdiendo**_

_**Al único que alguna vez supo**_

_**Quien soy yo**_

_**Quien no soy, y quien quiero ser**_

_**No hay manera de saber**_

_**¿Cuánto tiempo el estará a mi lado?**_

Esta guerra en mis entrañas, que tanto me lastima…pero lo que mas me lastima era ver como mi gente poco a poco se olvidaba de mi…se marchaba y se alejaba de mi, aunque yo lo entendía, esta guerra donde murieron personas inocentes sin embargo yo también siempre sentía como un poco de mi se moría, día tras día la soledad se convertía en mi única compañía siendo también una de las mas crueles amigas, a final de cuentas todos estamos así…yo tome esa decisión de encerrarme en una cruel mentira, simulando ser algo que no soy…

_**En la mañana temprano**_

_**La ciudad despierta**_

_**He estado llamando**_

_**Por años y años y años y años**_

_**Y nunca me dejaste mensajes**_

_**Nunca me enviaste cartas**_

_**Tienes algún tipo de coraje**_

_**Tomando todo lo que quiero**_

Aun estoy aquí, esperando por su respuesta…rogando que si hice algo mal me perdone de una vez y si le hice daño a mi gente…por favor perdóname, eh mentido mucho, eso es lo que eh de confesar, preferí guardarme las tristezas y ponerme mi mascara de mentiras la cual ya no pienso utilizar, pero si eso ocurre no quiero ser lastimada otra vez, no quiero que mi gente sea lastimada, que dios no llame a mas inocentes a su lado…

_**¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde estabas?**_

_**¿Por qué tuviste que tardar?**_

_**¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde estabas?**_

_**Solo un poco tarde**_

_**Tú me encontraste, me encontraste**_

Dios me habrá escuchado…otra vez puedo sentir la fuerza, puedo mover mi cuerpo, puedo abrir mis ojos…si dios no me ah llamado a su lado debe ser que aun tiene planes para mi, de nuevo siento ganas de luchar como nadie, puedo hacerlo, eh peleado 200 y ahora dios ah regresado a mi lado, me ah hablado…pero es algo que no puedo decir, ah sido un secreto entre el y yo pero si puedo decir que se con toda mi alma que _**"lo mejor esta por venir"**_

_**¿Porque tuviste que tardar?**_

_**Para encontrarme…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hace algunos días hubo un tiroteo de balas en Saltillo, Coahuila donde yo vivo, mi hermano mas pequeño salió herido, cuando lo llevamos al hospital fueron días de mucha angustia para mi familia y para mi, lo que yo mas hice en aquellos momentos fue rezar por el bien estar de mi hermano, gracias a dios el esta mejor pero esta situación me hizo reflexionar profundamente sobre esta situación que ya se vive desde hace muchos meses en mi estado y decidí hacer este pequeño song-fic que no tiene ningún propósito de lucro salvo concientizar al que lea estas palabras que todos somos parte de la misma nación y como tal todos debemos tener fe en ella y ayudarla siendo mejores personas cada día y luchar por limpiar el nombre de nuestro querido país.<strong>

**La persona que lastimo a mi hermano aun sigue libre pero lamentablemente lo único que puedo hacer es decirles que si ven a alguien haciendo este tipo de cosas o cualquier otro delito por favor denúncielos y créanme que donde quiera que se encuentren se los agradeceré desde el fondo de mi alma**

**ATTE: LoraXX24-chan **


End file.
